


Church

by TellHipHopImLiterate



Category: B.A.P
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellHipHopImLiterate/pseuds/TellHipHopImLiterate
Summary: Jongup met Youngjae by accident. He should have listened to his instincts, but he worshiped Youngjae like a Christian at a church.





	Church

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by songs like Take Me To Church by Hozier and Church by Fall Out Boy. Mainly Fall Out Boy. Also a birthday gift for a friend of mine named Luci.

It was an accident that Jongup ended up here. The club was bright and the people around him were intoxicated. It was a strange thing to witness. People were grinding up one another and he could've sworn he saw two boys kissing one another. It was weird and strange and he knew he didn't belong here. He looked around to see if he could find the exit, but it was dark and the lights were hurting his eyes.

"You look lost," he heard a voice say.

Jongup turned around and spotted a man a few inches taller than him, with apple cheeks and brown hair that was parted to show his forehead. He wore a button-down shirt, tight jeans, black shows, and – dear Christ – a choker around his neck. The stranger looked like he belonged here.

"I-I just came here for a drink. That's all," Jongup answered.

The stranger raised an eyebrow and looked at the soda drink in his hand.

"Really? You could have gone to a convenience store or a gas station. This place seems to be out of your way," the stranger said.

Jongup could feel his neck sweating and swallowed hard. "How do you know it's out of my way?"

The stranger raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"Sweetheart, here at Rose Quartz, it's out of everybody's way," the stranger stated.

\-----

Jongup stayed at Rose Quartz a lot longer than he anticipated. It was still weird and everything about the club made his body sweat.

"I'm Youngjae, by the way. What's your name?" the stranger introduced.

"Jongup," he introduced.

"Well, Jongup, welcome to our little area. I'll introduce you to my friends soon, but I wanna keep you to myself a little longer," Youngjae said.

He could feel his cheeks heating up. Youngjae dragged him over to the bar and ordered whatever fruity drinks the bartender could be able to create for him. His name tag read Himchan.

"Himchan is one of my friends. He makes the best drinks here on this side of town," Youngjae introduced.

His smile was infectious that Jongup couldn't help but smile with him. Himchan came by and gave the two a drink that Jongup couldn't really make out. The lights kept making the drink look like different colors.

"It's a Malibu Sunset. Don't worry. You'll love it," Youngjae offered.

Jongup took a sip of the drink and he could taste pineapple and the bitter aftertaste of alcohol. It was super sweet, but he still liked the taste.

"Your friend is cute," he heard Himchan compliment.

"Thanks. His name is Jongup," Youngjae introduced.

Jongup was about to shake the man's hand, but Himchan was already gone from his sight.

"Now come on and follow me. We still need to see more of my friends," Youngjae said.

It was hard to hear him over the loud music. Jongup followed him, with his drink in hand. Youngjae navigated through the dance club like it was the back of his hand. Jongup wouldn't be surprised if he did. They made it towards the back where the couches were pushed up against the wall and the barstools were scattered around the area. In one table in the corner were three men. Two were cuddling against one another while another looked like he was talking about an experience he had. The first two didn't look like they were even listening to him.

"Gentlemen, I have introduced a new friend," Youngjae introduced.

Jongup waved awkwardly at them. The three either waved or pointed at him.

"Jongup, meet Daehyun, Junhong, and Yongguk," Youngjae introduced.

Junhong was tall, with milky white skin and dark blond hair that he wasn't sure was real or not. When he smiled, he had dimples just below his cheeks. The one cuddling with him was smaller than him, with tanned skin, jet black hair, and a beauty mark just below his left eye. Yongguk looked lanky, with black shaggy hair and his nails painted. They all wore tight-skinned clothes, except Yongguk who wore a loose black shirt.

"Well come sit down! We're all friends here," Youngjae offered.

Jongup watched as Youngjae sat down next to Yongguk. He was going to sit next to Daehyun, until Youngjae pulled him down next to him. Daehyun gave Youngjae a look, but Jongup wasn't sure if it was the trick of the eye or what because the next thing he knew, Daehyun was whispering something to Junhong with a sly smile.

"Welcome to our side of town," Yongguk introduced.

Jongup doesn't know what to make of it yet.

\-----

The first time he kissed Youngjae was a drunken accident. He came back to the club and he was hoping that he would see Youngjae again. He did appear, wearing a low cut shirt that pretty much showed off his collarbones. Jongup couldn't help but stare at his bare chest. He had to admit that Youngjae looked so good.

"Hey, Jongup! Got you a drink," Youngjae greeted.

His smile looked like it illuminated the entire room. The dance floor was packed with people and he could see Yongguk and Himchan dancing with one another. He wanted to look away, but the way the two were grinding on one another made it almost look sexual.

"Come dance with me," Youngjae ordered.

Jongup needed to consume about three beers before he decides that he wanted to dance. However, Youngjae dragged him towards the dance floor and began to dance to the loud techno dance. Jongup tried to loosen up, but it was difficult when Youngjae was pressing close to him. He smiled sweetly at him and continued to move with the beat. Jongup was drinking the premade drink that Youngjae made him. It tasted sweet, almost like he could taste apples. He finished the drink and continued to dance him Youngjae.

"Come with me," Youngjae said.

Jongup followed Youngjae towards their usual table where there was a tray of drinks in the middle, about half of the drinks already gone. At the booth, Daehyun was straddling Junhong's lap and kissing him with such passion and want that he wouldn't be surprised that the two didn't realize that they were there.

"Excuse me, lovebirds," Youngjae said as he pushed Jongup down in the booth.

Daehyun removed himself from Junhong's lap, but the two didn't look at all embarrassed. If anything, it looked like they were annoyed that they were disturbed.

"We don't interrupt you and your dates," Daehyun argued.

"What are you talking about? Yes you do," Youngjae said.

Jongup took one of the drinks and took a small sip. It tasted like cherries. Many of the drinks had a different color and some of them had garnishes in the drink.

"Drink up, love," Youngjae said.

And Jongup drank. He was becoming really flirty with everybody who even walks his way. He started showing his more cuter side to his new friends. He was dancing with Youngjae, mainly, but he was also dancing in between Himchan and Yongguk. Junhong and Daehyun looked like they liked their spot in the booth.

He was dancing with Youngjae, holding him close to himself and Youngjae looked like he was enjoying seeing drunk Jongup. Then, Jongup kissed him. He remembered Daehyun and Junhong's kiss; filled with passion and want and need. He could feel Youngjae wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him back with just as much passion and need. Jongup finally pulled away and looked at Youngjae's eyes to make sure that what they were doing is okay. Youngjae only looked satisfied.

\-----

Two years have gone by. Jongup still visits the club, but he notes that it's always a new and different crowd. Only he and Youngjae stay the same. Daehyun and Junhong soon left the club, with Daehyun being the only frequent visitor because he's Youngjae's friend. Himchan still works at the bar, but Yongguk doesn't really come often anymore. Jongup would see Himchan with a new partner going home with him.

"Himchan and Yongguk? Their relationship is… complicated, I think. They like to invite others to bed with them. If I didn't snag you, I think you would've been a name on their list and joined them," Youngjae explained.

Mostly they would stay at Youngjae's apartment above the club and have sex. The sex was passionate and rough and Jongup liked it. He liked Youngjae and liked kissing him. Everything about him was electrifying and new. He worshipped Youngjae's body like a Christian at a church.

One day, however, Daehyun finally warned him.

"Break up with him," Daehyun ordered.

Jongup raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because you don't know Youngjae's family. They won't hesitate to put a wedge in your relationship. I suggest you two break up before someone gets hurt," Daehyun explained.

Before Jongup could say anything, Daehyun has already up and left. He didn't understand Daehyun's warning at all. He walked over to Youngjae to ask what his friend meant, until he heard guns.

"Shit, not now," he heard Youngjae say.

Youngjae grabbed Jongup's hand and began to walk towards an empty room. The clubbers looked like they didn't have a care in the world, despite the sound of gun shots. Youngjae ran into the room and closed the door behind him. Jongup didn't understand.

"Youngjae?" Jongup questioned.

"Please, please don't ask," Youngjae pleaded.

He felt Youngjae's hands on his cheeks. Jongup placed his own hands over Youngjae's hands and the two stared at one another in total silence.

"My father does not approve of my so called 'lifestyle'," Youngjae explained. "I would hide my relationship in secret, but they would always come to light with my father. Daehyun would warn me and I would break up with them. You, though. You made me take so much risk with you. I love you."

Jongup could feel himself crying. He pressed his forehead against Youngjae's and took a deep breath. The two jumped when they heard the door slam open. And older man that looked almost like Youngjae stormed in and grabbed Jongup by the collar of his shirt. Jongup could hear Youngjae pleading and begging with him. But Jongup fell to the floor on the dance floor and saw the older man pointing the gun at him. Several of the older man's men blocked Youngjae away from him. Jongup stood up and waited.

The gun shot rang out through the still club.

Jongup looked down at his chest and saw blood pooling from the wound. He could feel his breath slowing and suddenly, he saw the glass ceiling. The sound around him began to grow mute. The only thing he could see was Youngjae's tear stained face.

And then nothing.


End file.
